


stay with me

by smolstiel



Series: Supernatural Codas & Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Protective Dean Winchester, Scared Dean Winchester, Tumblr Prompt, dean likes metaphors and so do i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: Prompt: hurt/comfort - Short thing with Sam getting hypothermia due to a case gone wrong maybe? gen or shippy; idcTurned out Gencest. Crossposted from my Tumblr.





	stay with me

Dean didn’t know what to do. 

Sam was fucking blue, _blue,_ just like a fucking movie, or, or the Smurfs or some shit, and _Jesus Christ._

“Hey, hey, Sammy? Sammy, c’mon, gonna look at me. Don’t you go closing your eyes, c’mon,” he was saying, over and over because Sam kept forgetting. Wrapped in a thin blanket and all the clothes they had, dumped over him haphazardly, straight out of their duffels, with Dean’s leather jacket draped around his shoulders too. 

Sam wasn’t talking much, but you know, his eyes were bruised and nearly swollen shut with the cold, so having them open at all was kind of a plus. But he was steadily watching with those stupid hazel eyes, sleepy but there. 

It reminded him a little too much of when his brother wasn’t talking yet, would look back at him with those solemn eyes that looked like they belonged to fucking Mr. Miyagi or something. 

“Hey, make a noise for me. Tell me you’re still in there, kiddo.” 

It took a moment, but Dean heard a low grunt in return. He hated himself for the relief that washed over him every time Sam did something to prove he was still alive. 

Baby’s heat was full blast, but Sam still looked like a blue raspberry popsicle, fuck it all. 

“You’re gonna be okay, you hear me? You’re a stubborn bastard, you don’t die on me. Don’t you fucking dare.” 

“M’not g’n die,” Sam slurred, giving a weak grin. “J’rk.” 

Dean swallowed. “You better not, you fucking bitch. You owe me ten bucks on that shot, I told you I’d gank it before you’d even pop off a shot.” 

A thin wheeze that might have been a chuckle. “F’ck you,” Sam murmured, and that’s how Dean knew it was going to be okay.


End file.
